Ambivalent
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Mereka masih saling bertukar sarkasme. Masih saling mengejek. Namun, mungkin ada satu hal yang berbeda: mereka sudah berani menjadi jujur. / oneshot, warnings inside. RnR?


Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012

Spiral – Suiri no Kizuna (c) Mizuno Eita, Shirodaira Kyou

A Spiral – Suiri no Kizuna FanFiction

Friendship/Romance, T

**Warning:** OOC, misstypo, take place right after the ending of manga

**AMBIVALENT**

* * *

"Jadi?" tanyanya, dengan kilat jahil terpancar di mata cokelat perempuan itu. "Kau sudah belajar caranya memohon?" Nada suaranya begitu puas dan penuh sindiran, di benaknya kembali berputar potongan gambar di mana pemuda di hadapannya selalu enggan untuk sedikit saja berterima kasih. Dengan jari telunjuk diacungkan tinggi, ia meneruskan, "lain kali, belajarlah untuk menghapal nama orang lain!"

Pemuda itu, rambut cokelatnya sudah begitu panjang, menunjukkan ekspresi sebal pangkat dua ribu. "Aku tidak punya masalah dalam menghapal nama kok," dalihnya cepat.

"Bohooong!" sergah perempuan itu, tak kalah cepat dan dengan segala penekanan yang dia bisa. "Buktinya, kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan benar!"

Hening sesaat, sebelum pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan dan berbisik, "karena kau memang tidak pernah memberitahuku namamu dengan benar."

Hening lagi. Si perempuan menimbang-nimbang respon apa yang sebaiknya ia lontarkan. Awalnya ia ingin meminta maaf—tapi untuk apa? Apa gunanya meminta maaf? Semua telah terjadi, dan ia bukannya ingin mengubah keadaan. Tidak, terima kasih, dia lebih suka hubungan mereka tetap seperti ini. Karena itu, ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu mencoba mendebat. "Sudah kubilang, namaku Yuizaki Hiyono!"

"Terus, dua tahun yang lalu, siapa yang bilang kalau nama aslimu bukan Yuizaki Hiyono?"

_Strike_. Perempuan itu menggeram dalam hati, mengutuk ingatan pemuda satu itu yang demikian bagus, meski tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi berfungsi normal. Dia juga menyesal sudah mengatakan hal itu. Ah, dua tahun lalu, mana dia tahu kalau hari ini dia masih bisa bertemu dengannya?

"Baiklah, baiklah!" desahnya, mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah. "Mouu, Narumi-san, berhentilah menyudutkanku begini!"

"Aku tidak menyudutkan," tandasnya. Secuil perasaan positif itu kembali terdengar dalam suaranya. Diam-diam, perempuan itu tersenyum dalam hati. Di balik kondisinya yang semakin parah, pemuda itu masih bersikap seperti dulu, sikap yang sok cuek tapi sebenarnya selalu peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Masih tersisa kebaikan dan kehangatan dalam dirinya, persis seperti yang ada dalam ingatan perempuan itu.

Mungkin, menemuinya lagi bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Narumi-san," panggilnya riang, walau tidak terlihat respon berarti dari yang dipanggil kecuali alis matanya yang bergerak naik. "Hari ini cerah, mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?"

Sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik ke bawah, "Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak boleh keluar."

"Mou, kau yang jangan pesimis! Tunggu di sini, biar kumintakan izin ke dokter!" Perempuan itu segera bangkit dari kursinya, demikian tergesa hingga hampir tersandung, tubuhnya yang mungil itu limbung sesaat. Melihat hal itu, si pemuda spontan menegakkan punggung, namun sisi kiri tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak dengan baik—dia hanya bisa menonton perempuan itu menahan jatuhnya dengan berpegangan pada ujung tempat tidur. Perempuan itu terkikik, nadanya sarat oleh malu dan gugup.

"M-maaf, Narumi-san. Aku tidak lihat ada tasku di bawah kursi."

Pemuda itu kembali rileks, menyuarakan dengusan pelan, dan membiarkan perempuan itu keluar dari ruangan. Sorot matanya meredup, dan tangan kanannya meremas bagian sendi lengan kirinya. Benci. Benci dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk melakukan hal kecil seperti itu, dia tidak mampu. Menyedihkan.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perempuan bodoh itu berkeras untuk bisa membawanya keluar. Satu hal yang tidak dia sangka adalah, perempuan itu akhirnya kembali dengan mendorong kursi roda, seorang perawat mengikuti di belakang dengan ekspresi tidak yakin.

"Narumi-san! Kau boleh keluar, kata dokter. Ayo, cepat, cepat!" serunya gembira. Semangat. Tidak cocok dengan pakaian yang saat ini dikenakannya tapi sangat tepat untuk seorang Yuizaki Hiyono.

Perawat itu membantu si pemuda untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi roda. Setelah tugasnya selesai, tanpa menunggu lagi dia pergi menjauh. Tatapannya sekilas tertaut pada perempuan dengan mata cokelat itu—tatapan yang bisa dideskripsikan sebagai takut.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Ancaman macam apa yang kau tawarkan pada dokter itu?"

"Ah, Narumi-san," perempuan itu tertawa. Dia mulai mendorong kursi rodanya maju, melewati pintu kamar, menyusuri koridor, menuju lift. "Sebaiknya kau tidak pernah tahu."

"Yah, kupikir juga begitu."

Mereka larut dalam diam sampai akhirnya perempuan itu berhenti di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit. Dia meregangkan tubuh, dan berputar-putar layaknya menari di bawah siraman cahaya matahari. "Cerah sekali, kan?" Berputar lagi. "Sudah berapa lama," Lagi. "kau tidak merasakan," Berhenti. "cahaya matahari, Narumi-san?"

"Tidak kuhitung," jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Perempuan itu terkekeh. "Kalau begitu nikmatilah, selagi bisa. Ya kan, Narumi-san?"

Indikasi. Tersirat sesuatu yang suram di balik nada suaranya yang ceria. Terkadang pemuda itu tidak menyukai instingnya yang tajam serta kemampuannya menganalisa dengan cermat. Ingin rasanya dia berkata, _ya, benar sekali_, tanpa ada maksud tertentu. Tapi karena tidak bisa, maka dia hanya mendengus.

"Kau tahu, Narumi-san," celetuk perempuan itu tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak menyesali semua yang terjadi, dua tahun yang lalu."

Si pemuda melirik temannya dalam diam, tidak ingin menanggapi. Sementara itu dia melanjutkan, "Menjadi Yuizaki Hiyono adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah kualami."

"Kau kedengaran seperti tante-tante yang menyesali masa mudanya," ujar pemuda itu sarkastik.

Perempuan itu hanya tertawa setengah hati. "Aku tidak suka istilah 'tante-tante' itu, tapi memang benar... Dulu, aku tidak menjalani kehidupan sekolah normal seperti itu. Makanya aku langsung setuju dengan tawaran Kiyotaka-shi untuk menyamar jadi anak SMA. Ada sebagian dari diriku yang ingin mengecap masa-masa belajar di sekolah sekali lagi, meski itu hanya dusta."

Hening. Baik si pemuda maupun perempuan itu tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, setelah pengakuan yang penuh perasaan itu.

"Oh, Narumi-san!" seru perempuan itu, membuat si pemuda hampir terlonjak kaget. "Jangan bilang kau sekarang penasaran dengan masa laluku!"

"Hmph, jangan harap."

Awalnya peremuan itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol untuk mencerahkan suasana, tapi entah mengapa saat ini dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terlampau ceria seperti itu. Saat ini, dia hanya menanti sang waktu menghentikan lajunya, agar momen langka ini bisa bertahan selamanya. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin mengatakan _yang sesungguhnya_.

"Suatu saat nanti, akan kuceritakan semuanya," bisik perempuan itu. "Kau hanya perlu menungguku datang lagi. Saat itu, akan kuberitahu semua tentangku. Janji ya, Narumi-san?"

Sentimentil, dan pemuda itu tidak suka suasana sentimentil. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dan menopang dagu—pose yang diharapkannya bisa terlihat cuek—dan bergumam, "Kenapa aku harus menunggumu?"

Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah seperti itu, si perempuan tersenyum geli sebelum mengambil satu langkah yang berani (dua tahun lalu, sebagai Yuizaki Hiyono, dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini). Dia mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di pelipis kanan pemuda itu.

Satu kecupan yang berisi janji. Janji untuk kembali, janji untuk menunggu.

Satu kecupan dari seorang Yuizaki Hiyono sekaligus dari _dirinya sendiri_. Karena seluruh eksistensinya menjerit untuk seorang Narumi Ayumu.

"Ayo kembali ke kamarmu, Narumi-san." Perempuan itu mendorong kursi roda menuju gedung rumah sakit, bergulir pelan melewati rumput yang menyaksikan janji barusan. Dalam perjalanan hingga sampai d kamar rawat, tak satu pun dari mereka bersuara. Seakan-akan kata hanya akan menodai janji yang telah dibuat.

Setelah memastikan pemuda itu sudah nyaman di tempat tidurnya, posisinya sama seperti sebelum dia datang, perempuan itu mengambil tasnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku pergi dulu, Narumi-san." Dia pun beranjak, meninggalkan pemuda itu, meninggalkan satu momen yang damai menuju kehidupannya yang tak pasti.

Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, pemuda itu bersuara.

"Jangan lama-lama."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

*sembunyi* I-ini cuma iseng! Beneran, saya lagi nggak ada kerjaan dan akhirnya mulai mengetik dan entah kenapa jadinya seperti ini. Mana sudah agak lama sejak saya terakhir baca manga-nya, dan sudah lama saya tidak membuat fanfiksi, karakterisasi jadi ngaco /orz

_Review please? :D_


End file.
